


I have magic!

by Shadowhunter24



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Good Morgana (Merlin), Hurt Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Identity Reveal, Lancelot knows about Merlin's magic, M/M, Mention of Balinor, Merlin's Magic Revealed (Merlin), Sad Merlin, Secrets, sad Arthur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:08:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26521174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowhunter24/pseuds/Shadowhunter24
Summary: Merlin and Arthur have been together for a few years. Two years ago after Arthur was crowned King he lifted the ban on Magic. While Merlin was happy he didn't tell anyone about his magic. Now two years later he spent a week with his mother in Ealdor. He sends a letter to Morgana with one for Arthur. Telling them that Emrys was coming to court the same day Merlin was coming home.
Relationships: Gwen/Morgana (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 270





	I have magic!

Merlin took a breath as he finished writing his letter. He had thought about this ever since he’d made his journey to Ealdor a week ago.

He folded the paper and closed it with the wax he had bought using a plain ring as a seal.

“Are you sure about this?” Hunith asked resting her hands on his shoulders.

“It’s now or never Mum.” He said looking up at her. “It’s been two years since he’s taken over. I’ve been working for him for ten years now. It’s time he knows the truth.”

“Is this how you want to do it, though?”

“It’s either this or he find out in battle.” He answered writing the kings name on the paper.

“Just please be careful love.” She pleaded squeezing his shoulder.

“I will mother. I don’t think he’ll do anything rash. Although he may exile me from the kingdom.”

“That’s better than what his father would do. You know what you’re doing?”

“I don’t think I’ve ever known what I’m doing.” He said joking slightly. “Although I have a good feeling about this.”

She looked at him and nodded as he stood up pulling him into a hug and kissing his cheek. “You have enough food for the road, right? And water?”

“Yes, I have plenty not to mention I could catch my own if I wanted too. We’re not that far.” He reassured squeezing her hands gently.

She nodded one more time and kissed his cheek as he walked out to the horse, he’d brought with him.

He sent the letter away with magic sending it to Morgana knowing she would take it to Arthur.

~~~

Morgana was sitting in her chambers talking with Gwen about the day’s events and the banquet Arthur was planning to throw for Merlin’s return.

“Honestly, I love the idea but it’s ridiculous. He’s only been gone a week.” She said looking at her friend.

“That is true, but you know Arthur has something bigger planned for the banquet.”

“You mean like he’s going to confess his undying love for Merlin with everyone in attendance?”

“Well maybe. Not sure if he would actually go that far in public just yet.”

Morgana was about to respond when a letter dropped into her lap. “What’s this?” She asked herself picking it up and reading it. “It’s for Arthur.”

“Then why was it sent to you?” Gwen asked curiously.

There was a note attached to it and Morgana read it. “It’s from Emrys.” She said eyes wide. “Emrys wants to speak to Arthur. I need to get this to him right away.”

They got up and practically ran to the meeting hall where Arthur was currently holding a meeting.

Morgana burst through the doors ignoring the guards protests.

“Morgana? Gwen? What’s going on? We’re in the middle of a meeting?” Arthur asked waving his hand at their plans in front of him.

“I received a message for you.” Morgana announced standing at the other end of the table.

“Who would be sending you a message for me?” He asked eyebrow raised as the other looked on.

“Emrys.” She said pointedly holding up the letter.

“Leader of the druids Emrys? You mean the man who’s evaded us for years?” He asked sitting up straighter.

“The very same. He wishes to speak to you.”

“About what?”

“I don’t know. You’ll have to read it.”

“Okay, alright, bring it here.” He said waving her over.

She smirked lightly and walked over with Gwen following her holding out the letter. Arthur took it and opened it as he read over it.

“He says that we need to discuss a matter of great importance.” Arthur announced as he read the letter again. “He doesn’t say about what though.”

“Shall we prepare a feast for him then?” Morgana asked as she leaned against the table.

“He’s a sorcerer, why prepare a feast?” Arthur asked setting the letter down. “We don’t know what he wants to talk about. We shall prepare a meeting and if it proves fruitful then we shall celebrate.”

“Arthur, this is Emrys we’re talking about. He’s the most powerful sorcerer there ever was. I’m not even sure he is a sorcerer really.” Morgana informed.

“That’s precisely why I want to meet him. I’ve heard a lot about him over the years. I think it’s time I meet him face to face.” He said nodding to her. “Write him back and tell him we’ll meet.”

“Emrys does not work that way, brother. He will come, to him this is just a formality and a gift.” She explained crossing her arms. “He’s already set the meeting time and even place.”

“This is even less reason to trust him. How do you even know this?”

“I’ve heard a lot about Emrys and if he wants to talk to you, he will. Whether you want to or not.” She said standing up as she looked to Gwen before walking out.

“Magic may be legal and everyone free to use it that doesn’t mean we won’t be suspicious of those who do.” Arthur called out watching her leave before turning to Leon. “When does Merlin return?”

“He’s supposed to leave today so he should be back around the time you meet with Emrys.” Leon informed clearing his throat.

“Alright make sure he’s prepared for the meeting as well. We should have the entire royal council there.” He said nodding as he stood up. “I think that covers everything for now. You’re dismissed.” Arthur stated walking out of the room to his chambers.

~~~

Merlin created a small fire and cooked some of the food his mother had packed him thinking about what was to happen.

The others knew he was supposed to go back tomorrow which also happened to be the same time they were supposed to talk to Emrys.

He was thinking about backing out of it but knew he couldn’t. He’s corresponded with Gaius and informed him on what he’d planned to do.

He ate his dinner and laid down staring at the sky after making sure the horse was fed and watered. He left the saddle off to give her a rest from it.

Merlin woke up the next morning and cleared away what was left of the fire. He watered the horse again and gauged the time he had before he was back and his life either changed for the worse or better.

He re-saddled the horse and climbed on turning towards Camelot taking as much of a leisurely pace as possible.

~~~  
“Okay make sure Merlin gets to the throne room as soon as he gets in.” Arthur informed as he walked through the halls with Gwaine.

“Of course, Sire. We’ll make sure he’s there on time and updated on the situation.” He said nodding his hands behind his back.

“Thank you Gwaine.” He nodded as they made it to the training grounds.

“Anytime sire. You and Merlin are our friends. We would see no harm done to you.” Gwaine said nodding to the other knights.

Arthur smiles a half smile and nodded as they started training. They took a break at lunch and after eating went to get ready for the meeting.

Everyone was on high alert for such an important meeting. Even if no one said how important it was.

Arthur was sitting in the throne room anxiously awaiting the arrival of Merlin and Emrys. He figured they’d meet on their way to the throne room and hoped everything would be okay.

Arthur would’ve felt a lot better if Merlin had already been there but didn’t want to take what time he had away from his mom.

“Has Merlin arrived yet?” He asked to no one in particular.

“Not yet sire.” Spoke Gaius stepping over to Arthur’s side. “Don’t worry he’ll be here in time.”

“When has Merlin ever been on time?” He asked turning to look at the physician.

“I never said he’d be on time. Just in time.” He explained looking at the young king.

They spoke amongst themselves for a bit until Lancelot clearers his throat. “Merlin has just arrived sire Gwaine is greeting him now.”

“Alright, good. Lancelot go meet them as well and get them here quickly Emrys should be here any minute.” He said tapping his fingers lightly.

Morgana watched him and sighed gripping his hand. “Arthur it’s alright. There’s no reason to be nervous. Emrys is a just and fair man from what I’ve heard. He probably just wants to introduce himself to the king who made magic legal.”

“I know.” He said groaning slightly not sure why he was so worried. “If he’s as powerful as you say he is then he could wipe us out with a snap of his fingers.”

“That is true brother. But as I said he’s just and fair. Probably just wants to greet you and create an alliance.” She explained nodding.

~~~

Merlin rode up to the castle and stopped the horse. He climbed down letting one of the guards take the horse as he grabbed his things.

“Merlin!” Gwaine called walking down the steps towards his friend. “You’re back!”

“Gwaine!” He said hugging him as they got close. “Yes, in one peace with no trouble. Ever since Arthur has made magic legal it’s been a breeze in the forest.”

“I’m glad you think so. I wish we could talk a little more, but we need you in the throne room immediately. There’s this big sorcerer coming today, and Arthur wants everyone there.” He explained guiding him back up the stairs. “Also why aren’t you in your robes?”

“Gwaine it’s alright don’t worry. Everything will be clear shortly. It’s best if I do not wear them presently.” He half explained as they made their way to Arthur and the others.

On the way there they ran into Lance who told them to get there quickly. “How is Arthur going?” Merlin asked quizzically.

“He’s nervous. I’ve never seen him this nervous. Not even before he confessed to you.” Lance explained as they walked with Merlin in the middle.

“Well from what I’ve heard it’s understandable.” Merlin said nodding as they reached the doors.

The knights opened the doors allowing Merlin to walk in. He smiled seeing Gwen and Morgana. Gwen walked over and hugged him. “So glad you got back safely.”

Morgana came over next as Arthur was talking with a knight. “We’ll talk later but I’m so glad you’re here. Maybe you can calm Arthur down.”

“I wouldn’t miss this for the world, besides, I said I’d be back today.” He said smiling as he walked over to Gaius.

They stood a little ways away which Merlin was grateful for. “You ready for this? There’s no going back.” Gaius warned.

“I know. It’s best that he know now. I want everyone to know the full story.” He said nodding to the man who had become a father to him.

Arthur looked over at him and smiled before his face fell. “Merlin, you’re not wearing that are you?” He asked raising an eyebrow.

Merlin smiles at Gaius and walked to the middle of the room bowing to him. “Your majesty. I assure you my appearance will not matter.”

“Merlin stop that and of course it matters, you are my fiancée after all. We’re to make a good impression.” He announced standing up to walk closer to Merlin. “Has Emrys arrived yet?”

“We have not received notice that anyone by the name of Emrys has arrived.” Elyan informed as Percy watched the window.

“You may have enough time to change.” Arthur said thinking about it. “Gwen, make sure Merlin is presentable and get back here quickly.”

“Arthur there is no need for that.” Merlin said grabbing his arm. “I assure you Emrys does not mind I am wearing this.”

“How are you so sure about that? Did you run into him on the way in?”

“Trust me as you have for the years, we have known each other.” He pleaded taking his hand lightly. “Just let me speak and you will meet Emrys.”

Arthur regarded him and sighed nodding slightly as he turned back towards the throne his cloak flowing behind him.

Merlin stood there in his normal clothes that he’d worn when he left for Ealdor. These had been the clothes he had showed up in and they would be the ones he left in whichever way that went.

He stood with his back straight and his eyes locked on Arthur’s as he sat down. His hands were behind his back and gone was the boy everyone had known.

In his place was a man that they did not know. He looked like their friend yet at the same time he had changed. There was a hardness about him that hadn’t been there before.

He cleared his throat gaining everyone’s attention. “I wish to ask that those present in the court do not speak until I am finished.”

The others nodded and murmured amongst themselves as Arthur gestured for him to continue. His friends except for those who knew stared at him in wonder.

“Thank you.” He said nodding as he kept his back straight. “I want to start off by apologizing for what I’m about to do and what I have done.” Merlin started staring ahead at his friend, and lover.

He saw Arthur try to speak and pursed his lips lightly. “I would also like to apologize for that as well Your Majesty. As I have worked alongside you for these ten years. I have learned that it can be impossible for you to do as asked.”

Arthur reached his hand up to his throat as his mouth formed words, but no sound came out. “It is a simple spell that I learned that takes away your voice temporarily. It is harmless and I will remove it once I am done.”

They stared at each other as Arthur was wide eyed at this revelation before Arthur hardened his features.

“Ten years ago, I came here to seek guidance from an old friend of my mothers. That man has helped me grow and become the man I am today. Along the journey I have made friends in people that I never thought possible.” He stated a smile spreading across his face.

Everyone looked at him as a few turned to Gaius knowing what the two meant to each other. “I have held a great secret for these ten years. I am deeply sorry for keeping this from all of you.” He said taking a shuddering breath as he kept his eyes locked on Arthur.

Everyone watched on in anticipation as they were shocked by what he was saying. Some had figured out where this was going. Others watched both, waiting with bated breath to see what they would do.

“A select few knew of this but only out of circumstance. The only reason they kept it was because they are close friends and loyal. I want to apologize to King Arthur, my best friend, my confidant, my lover. My rock whenever I was lost.” He said as he willed his tears down.

Arthur stared at him still trying to speak willing him to stop this…this…whatever this was. Merlin imperceptibly shook his head as he swallowed. “Please, I need to finish.”

“I should have told you this two years ago when you lifted the ban on magic. I’m sure most of you have already figured it out. I come to you as a friend and a lover to tell you the last secret I will ever keep from you.” He said looking towards the Knights. “Elyan, lend him your sword please.”

Elyan stared at him blinking shocked. “What?”

“Don’t question me and give him your sword. What he does with it is his decision.” Merlin informed looking at Gwen making her stop in her tracks to voice her opinion.

Elyan walked over and handed his sword to his king. Arthur gripped it as he stood up and walked closer to Merlin.

“I was born with magic. I also became a Dragon Lord when my father died. You know him as the man named Balinor. I only kept this from you so you would not have to choose between myself or your father.”

“We have been through many adventures together. I know that won’t counter act what you plan to do to me.” He said kneeling down as he looked up at Arthur who stood five feet in front of him. “I am Emrys, leader of the druid people and the last Dragon Lord.”

Merlin set down a small pouch in front of him, it contained the few gifts that Arthur had given him over the years. It included a ring and a pendant both with the Pendragon Seal on it. It also had a plain ring which was the one he’d used to seal the letter.

Gasps went around the room a few of the knights were surprised by that last bit of information. Arthur started at him his face unreadable as he tightened his grip on the sword.

“I have only ever used my magic to help you, My Lord. That is what I was destined to do I know I have not completed my destiny, however. I have done it to the best of my ability.” He said letting the tears flow freely now as his friends watched on in horror.

“I now give you two options to choose from of your own volition without the interference of those in the room.” He said spreading his arms out staring up at his king. “You either fell me now or you let me live. I release you from your silence.”

Arthur stared at Merlin who had just said he was Emrys. He watched as he held his arms out to his side revealing himself to Arthur.

Merlin was on his knees with his arms spread wide showing his neck and stomach. He seemed to have no hesitation in what he was doing.

Arthur gripped the sword and made to strike with it. The knights tried to react along with Morgana but were held in place. “We can’t move!” One of the knights yelled.

“I told him he was to choose of his own free will without interference. I thank you all for trying to come to my aid, but this is his decision.”

Arthur looked at him pointing the tip of the sword at Merlin’s throat. Merlin gulped lightly but didn’t move as he watched his king react.

Arthur watched him as he stared at him with a hard look on his face. “You are willing to sit there and let me take your life. To the point where you use your magic to hold off those that could defend you?”

“I can defend myself if I please, sire.” He said as he continued to look up at him. “I am a man of my word and have been for years. I will let you do with me as you please.”

Arthur still had the sword at his throat a sad expression on his face. He let out a breath and dropped the sword as he stumbled back. “Leave.”

Soft murmurs went up as they all tried to talk him out of it. “I said leave. Now!” He yelled as he walked back to the throne.

Merlin let the spell go so they could walk out. They tried to get him to run but he shook his head and let them walk out.

After everyone was out of the room Arthur looked at Merlin and his face broke. “All these years, you had magic while my father was king. You used it knowing that you could die if you were ever found out. Yet you still used it.”

“I only used it to protect you and your father. Every time I’ve done it has been to help you.” He explained as he looked up at his lover and king. “I know I should’ve told you long ago, but I didn’t want you to have to make a choice.”

“There wouldn’t have been a choice to be made!” He yelled as he stood up again. “Did you not trust me? Who knew? Who knew before I did?”

“I have always trusted you. I always will. Only Gaius, Lancelot, and Gwen.” He said knowing that was going to be a blow to the king.

“One of my Knights!” He yelled looking at him. “Not to mention the woman I was going to marry!”

“Lancelot found out by hearing me mutter a spell, specifically when you were fighting the Griffin. Bregdan anweald gafeluc!” He stated not using it as an enchantment.

“You defeated the Griffin? Not Lancelot?”

“It was more of a team effort Sire. He used the javelin to attack and I just gave it the power to kill it.”

“How did Guinevere find out?” He asked arms crossed as he stared at the man in front of him.

“When the towns water supply was poisoned from Nimueh. Her father got sick and I knew how much they meant to each other. I used a magical poultice to heal Tom.” He explained calmly as he watched him.

“I’m assuming that Gaius new from the beginning.” He said sighing.

“My mother sent me here to Gaius. He helped her and my father years ago before the purge. She hoped he could help me learn control. Which he did.”

Arthur stood there as he stared at him before sighing. “Get up and stop doing that ridiculous position. I’m not going to kill you or hurt you.”

He took off the cloak draping it on the throne as he walked back towards Merlin. He bent down and picked up the pouch as he stood in front of him. He took a breath as he looked at it holding it up to Merlin.

“Take these and go get dressed. We’re having a party tonight. In honor of your return and in celebration of uniting the Druids and the Pendragon’s.”

“Arthur, we need to talk about all of this.” Merlin said gesturing towards him still not wanting to move.

“We will, after tonight’s celebrations. I can’t very well punish you for something that’s been pardoned. I gave a full pardon to those that practice magic whether they reveal themselves or not.”

“Don’t you want to talk about this now though?” He asked walking closer to him tentatively.

“You’ve been gone for a week and then show up with the notion that I’m going to kill you. I think we’ve talked enough for one night. Should we wait until tomorrow to through the party so you can invite the druids, or could they get here tonight?”

“Arthur you certainly are full of surprises.” Merlin said as he held out a hand towards him.

Arthur took it as he sat back on the throne and pulled Merlin into his lap. “Certainly, that doesn’t come as a surprise. You know I am not my father.” He said quietly as he looked him in the eyes.

“I have known for a long time that you are not your father.” He whispered as he looked at his eyes then his lips.

Artur didn’t say anything to that, but he did kiss him as if he hadn’t kissed him in years.

And if those that were sent out happened to see it through a small looking spell produced by the Lady Morgana well then neither of them had to know.


End file.
